The present invention relates to optical surfaces, and more specifically, to the prevention of damage to optical surfaces and/or the mitigation of existing damage to optical surfaces.
Many optical systems, particularly when installed out-of-doors or in some other hazardous environment, are exposed to potential damage. Such damage may occur due to exposure to ultraviolet light (UV), excess humidity, particulates, and so on. In many cases, replacement of the damaged optics may not be practical, either due to the inaccessibility of the optical system, or the expense of such a procedure. It may therefore be desirable to implement strategies for protecting such exposed optical systems, and/or to remediate such damage when it occurs.